


Mascara-Stained Cheeks

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [37]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chases, Drag Queens, Gen, Kid Deceit | Janus Sanders, M/M, Multi, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Janus couldn’t stop. He had fucked up and now they were coming for him. He just hoped he lasted the night.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit & Dr. Emile Picani & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Mascara-Stained Cheeks

Janus was in trouble. No matter what, he was always in trouble, but this time, it was really bad. His bloodstained and bruised feet pounded on the bare linoleum, making a slapping sound as he ran as fast as he could down the dim hallway.

The lights above him sent beams of light that only truly illuminated him while he was under them

He only looked about 12, a very cheap looking wig dangling halfway off of his head, a dress that barely covered him anywhere was stretched tight across his thin frame. Even with how thin Janus already was, the outfit was tight around him. Additionally, he was carrying a pair of high heels, except one of the heels was broken, a jagged and uneven piece of the heel left, making the shoe unusable for it’s purpose.

In between the beams of light, Janus’s full face of sort of cheap looking makeup, which probably looked proper before, was illuminated as it was streaming down his face. Janus wasn’t sobbing, the only indication of Janus crying at all being the aforementioned cheap makeup dripping down his face.

They’re going to kill me. I’m sure of it. I frick- I fucked up. Can’t let them get me. Have to-

Janus was ripped off of his feet in mid thought. It took a moment for him to realize as his mind had become so focused on running away. But when he did he instantly began to flail, trying to hit anything on this person to incapaciatate them enough to let them go.

And he pulled no punches, going straight where it hurt, trying to knee the groin of whoever was holding him the moment he could.

But immediately stopped the moment he heard the familiar voice of Remus behind him, whispering and yet as hard and stern as Janus heard him when he was nearly shouting.

“Janus, hey, hey, it’s alright, it’s me!”

Janus immediately stopped thrashing at the sound of his voice, turning abruptly to face Remus. Remus himself is dressed almost normally, looking about 18 with his mustache detailing his upper lip.

“Remus? How? Why? I’m-” Janus whispers, eyebrows scrunched and his hands flailing, looking back frantically towards the way he came.

Remus wraps his arms around Janus securely as he finishes Janus’s sentence for him, bringing Janus’s head to his chest in a tight hug.

“Safe. You’re safe with me, remember? I told you I would never let them lay a hand on you if I could help it. And they won’t.” Remus’s tone went from soothing and gentle to growling the last sentence out lowly, squeezing Janus lightly in his arms to punctuate his words.

Janus pulled back, opening his mouth to respond back, whether to thank him, to burst out crying, or just to simply close it again, he never got to find out. Janus instead startled as he heard the distant noises of his pursuers finally echo down the hallway.

Janus immediately stiffened, clinging desperately to Remus again, burying his head into Remus’s grey shirt. His fingers twitched in the folds of Remus’s shirt as each little sound drew closer and closer. The sound wasn’t just the sound of his pursuers running after him now, he could tell now that they were bursting open every door in their search for him.

“It’s okay, Janus. Just do what I say and I promise you’ll be fine, okay.” Remus reassured Janus, his hand lightly pressing on his back in a particular direction, into the room they were in the doorway of.

Janus nodded, his eyes wide from the adrenaline coursing through him, he allowing Remus to easily guide him forward by the gentle hand on his back.

The room was essentially pitch black, the lights in the room off, giving the room stark shadows from the light that was streaming through the doorway. Even that light couldn’t penetrate the far pitch black corner of the room. The room itself was a room full of rack of different clothes, the sight washed out in grey due to the lack of light, the clothes nearest to the light able to show their true nature of being very bright colored dresses and other traditionally hyper feminine articles of clothing.

Janus didn’t think about exactly where they were going until Remus got in front of him to open a closet door that he didn’t even see in the darkness. Remus became much more gentle as he lightly prodded Janus’s back.

“Get in here, they won’t find you here. Not unless you come out of the closet yourself.” Remus snickered quietly once at his own gay joke, immediately becoming serious once again.

Janus knew Remus could’t exactly see he face, but his face morphed into shock anyways, half because of where Remus had led him and half because he had. made a joke like that at a time like this. But he vocalized none of what he was feeling, all too aware of how little time they had, quickly getting into the closet, leaving Remus’s hand now prodding open air.

“Ok, Remus, thank you.”

Janus felt Remus’s quick smile as he quietly started to close the door, responding with his usual response, but with something extra.

“Sure, Jan, anything for you.” Jan’s stomach twisted at that, Remus had never said that last part, and something about it made this feel final, but Janus didn’t want to think about that being a possibility, so... he didn’t.

Janus was probably going to say something again when a particularly loud thud, the closet door a sliver of grey in the blackness of the closet. Remus lowered his voice even more, Janus’s ears straining to hear it

“Be very quiet and don’t come out no matter what you hear. Promise me.”

Janus shot his hand out of the crack in the door, almost instinctively finding Remus’s hand, not wanting to speak now that his pursuers felt so close. He squeezed his hand once, immediately letting go, withdrawing his hand from the doorway.

The door lingered open a moment more, each second feeling like an eternity as the sounds from the hallway grew ever louder. Until the door quietly slipped closed, Janus’s world turning pitch black.

Janus curled up by the doorway, hands over his ears, wanting to hear what was happening and also knowing he wouldn’t like what he hears no matter what.

He doesn’t hear the door to the hallway creak, but when the sound sounded like they are just before his room, they abruptly stopped. Janus wished he could know what was going on, but all he could hear was silence at first, before he heard the muffled sounds of Remus speaking through the closet and the room door.

There’s a response, but Janus couldn’t focus on that as Remus responded again. There was a long pause before he suddenly heard a loud thud, Janus’s whole body tensing completely as he heard a blood-curling scream of pain from outside the room, the sound pierced through both doors, sounding almost clear even through two sets of doors.

Janus felt his tears start up again, his makeup running down his face as he clasped his hands to his ears, Remus’s screams sending a mix of a need to throw up and a desperate need to protect Remus through him. But he couldn’t betray Remus, he had promised not to come out, and if he did, Remus’s... sacrifice would be for nothing.

So Janus listened to Remus’s screams, praying and hopping that Remus would be okay and they could be just like old times together and Remus would be safe.

Little did Janus know, that was the last time he would see Remus.

-

“Dee, hey! Pay attention.” A voice startled him, immediately schooling his features back into a mask the moment he could, his face having whipped up in surprise.

Janus was a few years older, looking Remus’s age now, he had a face full of much more expensive makeup, his features exaggerated by the make up expertly, he had a design of scales on the left side of his face. He was sitting at a sort of lunch table, one measly apple in front of him with a single bite taken out of it.

“What is it Emile?” Janus drawled, his face becoming mildly amused, looking at the man across from him, his face also a full face of makeup, a soft cardigan was over his grey and bland clothes, a special privilege to wear. Emile was squinting, Janus knowing he had glasses he needed to see, but Emile didn’t have them for now.

“You were thinking about something pretty hard there, What were you thinking about?” Janus froze, his hand frozen reaching for his apple.

His mind replayed his memories, the screams and fear, but all Janus said, with a disinterested face was:

“Nothing.”


End file.
